


Red and Gold. And Blue.

by AssvengersArsemble



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssvengersArsemble/pseuds/AssvengersArsemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony try to decorate a Christmas tree together. Tony insists the tree has a strict red and gold colour theme, except Steve thinks that's boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Gold. And Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas gift for Sheree!

It’s 9:30pm on December the 2nd at Stark Tower (not Avengers Tower, only liars call it Avengers Tower, and Steve Rogers when Tony Stark is out of earshot obviously.) The communal living room is littered with boxes of Christmas decorations in what had started in decorating the tree but had quickly turned into a slight battle of wills.

“Steve, you can’t put that one on it’ll ruin the whole colour scheme.”

“Since when do you care about colour schemes?”

“Since always. Red and gold, Steve, proven formula.”

“The tree is not being purely red and gold,” Steve groans, “It’s bad enough that this is a 10 foot tall red Christmas tree, it’s going to be decorated normally.”

Tony grunts, Steve looks at him.

“It’s boring, Tony.”

“You’re boring,” Tony mutters immaturely.

“Supersoldier hearing, ring any bells?” said supersoldier raises an eyebrow.

“Not when I’m askin’ you to do chores.”

“When do you ever ask me to do chores, you have robots for everything?” Steve questions.

“I’m putting this at the top of the tree,” Tony says quickly, changing the subject altogether, grabbing an Iron Man decoration from the box.

“Tony, no.”

He’s already balanced precariously at the top of some ladders by the time Steve goes to stop him. The blonde takes a moment to decide his next move, before grabbing the brightest blue bauble from the box that he can possibly find.

“I’m going to put on this blue decoration.”

“Where did you get that?” Tony says, his voice ladened with a completely unwarranted sense of urgency.

Steve turns away, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m putting it. Right here. Next to this gold one.”  


He leans in and places the blue bauble very deliberately about an inch from a sparkling glittery gold one. Before standing back and admiring his, awful, handiwork.

“Steve.”

"Beautiful,” Steve has to stop himself from laughing at Tony’s utterly disgruntled expression.

“I was gonna put a Cap one up here too, y’know.”

“It’s not a wedding cake, Tony, christ,” Steve says with an eyeroll.

“Well good because with your decorative skills it’d be the worst wedding cake ever,” Tony announces.

He defiantly sticks the Iron Man figure at the top of the tree, before taking the Captain America out of his pocket and putting it at the Iron Man’s feet. He turns to Steve with a huge grin, still standing at the top of the ladders. Steve just looks at him incredulously.

“Is that necessary?”

“It wasn’t until you started decorating the tree wrong.”

“It’s not wrong, its just not your way,” Steve grunts.

“Never had you pegged for the angel type, Tony, not sure why Steve is at your feet though,” Sam interrupts the bickering with a huge grin, having navigated the small maze of boxes scattered through what once was a very open plan room.

“Captain Christmas-Tree-Wisdom thinks he can decorate the tree better than me. With no colour scheme.”

“Tony wants it to be just red and gold,” Steve pipes in before adding, “Which is boring.”

“Why don’t you each decorate half then see which half looks better and the better half gets to be the whole?” says Sam, trying to offer some sort of solution to this festive stand-off.

“This isn’t couple therapy, Sam,” Tony retorts, “But yeah let’s do that. May the best me win.”

Half an hour later both sides of the tree are done, the Iron Man and Captain America having been fixed to be standing together rather than Tony’s grudging poses. Steve’s side is a mixture of colour, with a degree of artistic placement, but overall he notes he should probably stick to other artistic outlets. Tony’s is purely the gold on red he desired, with very little actual thought process put into placing things, with clusters of baubles and tinsel draped in a half-assed manner across sections of the tree.

They each stand back at the centre of their respective sides before walking around to meet at the side, glancing at each other for a second then back to the tree.

“It looks fuckin’ awful, doesn’t it?” Tony states, deadpan.

“Hideous,” Steve concurs.

“It’s staying like that, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I think it’s become a lesson about teamwork.”

“Together we can probably make something less aesthetically terrible?”

Steve slips an arm around Tony’s waist, “Probably.”


End file.
